


“You're not a 1920's mobster, stop acting like you are.”

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Timestamp taking place after 'Time After Time'.Sam's super into Dean's 1940's look.





	“You're not a 1920's mobster, stop acting like you are.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



After Chronos went down, the two brothers stared at each other, stunned for a moment. Then, Sam surged forward, dropping to his knees to pull Dean into his arms.

Jody smiled softly, and backed away to the other room to give them a moment. She was glad they'd gotten Dean back, and there was no prying those two apart after they'd almost been separated like that. She would talk to them in the morning.

“Was worried I wouldn't get you back,” Sam said shakily.

Dean winced at his brother's tight grip. “Pssssshh, I had it all under control.” 

“But what if you didn't? What if you'd been stuck there?” Sam said softly, face buried against Dean's shoulder. “If I hadn't gotten the summoning timed just right, you would have been stuck.”

“I would have hung out with Eliot Ness, taking down mobsters until the end of my days,” Dean grinned. “Besides, you're always careful with your spellwork. You're the genius of the family.”

Sam breathed in deeply, his arms loosening only a fraction. “Eliot Ness, huh? I'm surprised you didn't want to stick around with him longer.”

Dean chuckled. “Nah. It was cool to meet him, but he thought I was cramping his style. I kept quoting his old movies, and he told me to stop acting like a 1920's mobster or I'd get him into trouble. Stuffy old man. They tell you that meeting your heroes is never as satisfying as you expect.”

Sam slowly smiled, and released his brother, standing and helping him up. Now that they weren't fighting for their lives, Sam had a chance to better look at Dean's old-fashioned outfit. 

“I look good, huh?” Dean interrupted, arms out to the sides. He bent to pick up his hat, popping it back on top of his neatly slicked back hair. “Courtesy of Eliot Ness himself.”

Sam was fidgeting a little, eyes flicking from the hat in Dean's hands, down his impressive suit and pants, his shiny black shoes. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, and then slowly smirked. He stepped slowly closer, until Sam was forced to glance back up towards his eyes, which were partly shaded by the brim of his hat. “Sammy?”

Sam blinked nervously, biting at his lower lip. “Sorry? Uh, yeah. You...you look really good, Dean.” Sam could feel his face heating up at Dean catching him off guard.

Of course, Sam looking flustered only boosted Dean's ego even higher. “And here, I thought I was the one with the roleplaying fetish.”

Sam backed away, Dean following him and corralling him towards the wall. 

“You like a man in uniform, Sam?” Dean continued, “Someone well dressed and confident, who will do what has to be done. I can't imagine how you've been hiding this all our lives. Every time we dressed up for jobs.”

“It's more the 40's look,” Sam sputtered, trapped against the wall by Dean's hands on either side of him. “I mean, you always looked good in a suit, but this looks like you put in extra effort in. Very...professional.”

Dean's eyes narrowed, his smirk becoming even more devious. His usually well-spoken brother was being especially awkward about this. Like he was trying not to say whatever dirty things were going on in his big head. Dean sighed. 

“If you want to screw while I'm still dressed like this, now is your chance. Because if you don't, I'm going to go get changed. This monkey suit is 100% wool and its hot as hell.”

At that, Sam burst into motion, shoving his hands under Dean's jacket and pushing it off before working at the buttons of the clean, white shirt. Before Dean could tease him, he pressed their mouths together. Dean just chuckled softly, knocking Sam back against the wall so he could help his brother undress as well.


End file.
